


Trick and Treat

by MeadowRue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Armortentia, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, M/M, dragon costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue
Summary: Neville thinks he has to spend a gloomy Halloween's eve alone on the sofa. Then Scorpius shows up in his very special dragon costume to trick and treat.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Halloween, but... X'D
> 
> The two of them as a pairing have been in my head for a while now. Maybe I'm going to write something more serious and longer about them...let's see.
> 
> This one is just smut. Have fun! ;D

This year, the Halloween feast at Hogwarts had been cancelled, because the students had voted against it. They rather wanted to go home on this weekend – and the older ones probably knew better places to party through that night... Neville couldn't blame them.

That only meant he spent that Saturday at his flat in Hogsmeade, but what was there against a quiet evening on the sofa?

He had prepared the sweets for the children that probably were going to knock, and had added a twig of myrtle to each of the small bags he had neatly wrapped with ribbon. He had thought this to be enough distraction before he could move in front of the TV, but the thoughts that always haunted him when he wasn't occupied enough were stronger.

And he didn't want to fall back on Firewhisky, not today. Maybe there were students of his among the children who were comming for a treat, and he couldn't face them half drunk.

So the telly it was.

With the twigs, the sweets, the gift bags and ribbon, he moved to the sofa and continued there.

It was a relief when the first knock on his door was heard.

One and a half minutes proper distraction, with listening to the two girls' song, complimenting them on their spooky costumes, giving them their treat and exchanging a few words with their parents, then waving their goodbyes and slowly closing the door.

The emptiness of his flat was quick to welcome him back.

Neville sat down on the sofa again. He tried to catch up with the crime series he had started, but those two detectives on the screen were only muttering incomprehensible dragon dung to him. Somehow, they always seemed to be on a different page, and Neville didn't know anymore which of them was right.

They kind of reminded him of Ginny and Luna.

And of his problem.

He sighed. If Ginny and the shrink she consulted were right, this was the sickest infatuation of all time. If Luna was right, he was in love beyond repair.

Luna...but did she even understand the scale of his problem? It was a social matter, and she wasn't really good at that, was she?

A knock again! Neville thanked those children double this time and handed out double sweets, but they didn't stay any longer because of that.

The two detectives still argued. Maybe they just needed to get laid.

Maybe _he_ just needed to get laid.

Harry had suggested it. Neville truly hoped Ginny had kept her promise and not told Harry _exactly_ why he was so desperate, but it was he who had shown Neville this thing on his mobile phone (Christmas present from Albus to better keep in touch with him) where you could skip through pictures of potential dates and then, when you see something interesting, you swipe right and maybe hook up.

Harry had left him to it for a few minutes after having done the set up, "to see if it's something for you."

Without even commenting on it, Harry had apparently put a filter on, because all the pictures he had swiped through had been of men.

But none of them had sparked any interest in him. Of course, because he had compared them to him. There had been a few blondes where he had stopped and thought, but...

"But he's pretty, isn't he? I mean – from an objective perspective speaking."

"Yeah, but I thought I should choose from my perspective."

"Alright, what is your type then?" Harry had asked in his 'I'm here to understand you not judge you' tone.

For a lack of better (or sharable) comparisons he had answered: "Luna. Just, er...male."

And the truth was: there were more _gingers_ he knew than someone who fell under that description. Ginny and Harry had had to agree with him there.

Still, he had gotten a text next day from Harry, which, at first, he hadn't been able to contextualise, and when he finally had, it had scared the shit out of him how close and far from the truth Harry was.

_Draco Malfoy!_

_Jk XD_

Neville understood that this...er, app?, was there to get to know people you didn't already know, but the simple truth was: He could not simply go on a date with someone, just because they looked like his type. It had gotten considerably better over the years, but he still was very shy, and he needed to be comfortable around others to talk to them about...something as intimate as a relationship – or sex. Merlin, he could never have sex with someone he just met an hour ago, even if he looked like –

His first time had been with Luna, and that after they had survived a war together. And with him, it wasn't only about sex either. In his forbidden fantasies, they also cooked together or – or planted a garden, so... nope. No dating app for him. More loneliness on a Halloween's eve? Definitely.

  
  


It was the last bag with sweets Neville wrapped while the two detectives finally found their murderer, and of course he knew that he had bought far too many. There had only been four groups of children knocking on his door, and so his whole coffee table was still covered with little bags with treats.

He had deliberately stinted on the Pepper Imps for the other bags and had now a few of them left to fill an only Pepper Imps bag as the last one. Neville liked to think that he made the greatest effort with this one, attaching all three left myrtle twigs to it so it really looked very pretty.

Why did he even know that those were his favourite sweets? Had he told him? Had he seen him eat them?

Oh, yeah, he must've told him when he had come up after class on Thursday to ask him what he was going to do this weekend since Halloween at Hogwarts had been cancelled.

How sweet and thoughtful he always was. Or was this all a scheme to get better marks? Nah, Neville was pretty sure he could still distinguish between real performance in class and this stupid, cursed infatuation of his! Damn!

Or could he? He must, because this was the last straw he was clinging to. If he was going to neglect his duties and boundaries as a teacher towards him, he'd take the Sword of Gryffindor and cut his own head off.

Or better: his balls.

  
  


Neville was reduced to a whimpering mess of self-pity on his sofa, when suddenly there was another knock.

The telly was still on, but the crime series seemed to have finished long ago, now playing a somewhat arty film.

Quickly, Neville got up, smoothing down his jumper and wiping his eyes in case he had spilled an unnoticed tear.

Then he cleared his throat and opened the door.

To be Petrified. In a metaphorical sense, of course, although it quite felt like the real thing.

Scorpius Malfoy was standing in front of his door, a beautiful smile on his angelic face.

His smile was always so captivating that Neville nearly missed the two pairs of horns comming out of his forehead, the small, delicate looking grey-green wings on his back and the thick, horned and scaled tail falling down between his legs. He was wearing tights plastered with greenish scales, horned knee boots and his Slytherin hoody.

"Happy Halloween, Professor!" He beamed, enthusiastically flapping with his wings. "Can I, I mean, could I maybe – Can I please come in? – Oh, trick or treat, of course! But you'll only hear my song if you let me in. You've got sweets, don't you? You've told me on Thursday you'd prepare bags for the childr – oh, how _lovely_ are _these_?!"

At one point, Neville must have stepped to the side so Scorpius had slipped past him inside his flat and was now standing in front of his coffee table, gushing about the bags of sweets.

Neville was gushing about other things, because the dragon's wings and the tail seemed to be comming right out of Scorpius's back, and he had made holes into his clothes for them to fit – the hole in his tights apparently having cut a seam that was slowly comming off, revealing more of his creamy white skin at places Neville better not think about.

"Have you made all of these on your own?"

Neville shook his head to come back to his senses. "Er. Yes. I, er...kind of thought there were more children comming a-and I didn't want to be short, so..."

Scorpius chuckled. He had always giggled so sweetly when he'd been younger, now he used to chuckle as charmingly as Neville had never heard someone chuckle before.

"You're so sweet."

"Er, there's also – You see, there is a bag only with Pepper Imps. N-not that I thought you'd – I just...they were still left when I..." He should probably stop talking.

But Scorpius only looked at him with almost a deeply moved look in his eyes. "Oh, I'd _love_ to have it," he whispered. "But – But first I have to sing my song, haven't I?" He asked, a grin comming back to his face.

"Common, sit down. Sit down, so I can earn my treat."

Neville didn't know why he was doing what he was told without complaining. Well...he _knew_ why, but he shouldn't have. He should have given Scorpius the bag, thanked him and ushered him out of his flat as quickly as possible.

Instead, he turned off the telly and sat down on his sofa.

Scorpius's grin changed. He looked a bit like a cat, or yes, like a real dragon, when he came closer – and Neville nearly got a heart attack, when he suddenly straddled his lap, folding his arms behind his neck.

The blond epitome of beauty he was fantasising about since months was straddling his lap, and Neville thought he was going to die. He couldn't move, he couldn't choke out a word, he could only... _stare_.

Tremble, when Scorpius put a delicate hand to his cheek. He tilted his own head back and simply pressed Neville's face against his impeccable, delicious throat.

Suddenly, Neville could move again, wrapping his arms around the slender body and pulling him so close Scorpius gasped. He let out a mix of a whimper and a moan after having taken a deep breath through his nose of the blond's intoxicating scent – oh, _Merlin_...!

He felt Scorpius's chuckle resonate through his throat where he still kept him in place. "Do you smell that?" He whispered then.

Neville hesitated, then took another breath, and another, and then Scorpius's hands guided him to the crook of his neck and he smelled him there too, his lips brushing the pale skin – damn, this was so tempting...!

"Lemon...lilac, and..." he replied with a hoarse voice, "...Pepper Imps?"

Scorpius gave a content hum. "Exactly. Do you know what that means?"

Neville wasn't good at answering questions when his brain was spinning and totally occupied with the task of not pumping too much blood to the wrong places.

But Scorpius's smug smile was a hint, and a thought struck Neville that was sending a chill down his spine.

"I took a bath in Amortentia. Is it working?"

Neville tried to push the blond away, but he clung to him, and his will was weak...

"No. Please," Scorpius begged, "I want you."

He moaned when Scorpius's lips brushed his and couldn't help but kiss him back. Fuck, he was going to hell... This was... This was _heaven_.

Scorpius kissed shyly but eagerly, and when Neville took him by the head to get a different angle, the blond complied completely and opened his mouth for him with a small whimper.

Scorpius even _tasted_ of Pepper Imps, and that's when Neville realised he couldn't do anything against this. Even if he wanted to. This was such a strong Potion, and he was only a man, and if a 16-year old decided to brew this tricky stuff, transfigure himself into a dragon and attack him like that, it surely was a thought through plan and nothing he could blame him for later, was it?

Scorpius suddenly jerked his head away, making Neville's heart sink in an instance, but even though he panted heavily, he had a smile on his lips and didn't look offended.

"Just need to breathe. Hah... Sorry. First kiss. First real kiss, that is. I mean, first kiss that's...as incredible as this."

"Fuck..."

"Mmh, later. Let's first kiss some more."

"Scorpius..." Neville whined.

The blond smiled fondly and caressed his cheeks. "I love the way you say my name. Can I say yours too?"

Neville drowned in those beatiful silver-blue eyes.

"Neville," Scorpius whispered. "Neville... Neville, common, kiss me again. Neville."

This must be a dream.

Their lips met again, and this time Neville couldn't tell who had been the one leaning in first. They snogged, they touched, Scorpius writhing in his lap so that Neville just couldn't fight his swelling erection anymore.

"Ooh, you're hard. You're getting hard," the blond gasped against his lips and sounded as if this was the best thing to happen. "I'm already so hard for you too, Neville. Here. Can you feel it?"

He started rutting against Neville's belly and – "Oh, ff – of course I can feel it," he swore and pulled Scorpius down for another deep kiss.

While, almost shamelessly now, plundering his mouth, Neville stroked the blond's slender back, his hands slipped underneath the hoody. They travelled up until they reached the delicate wings, and down where he risked to let his hand travel even further to gently grab and rub the dragon's tail.

Scorpius mewled deliciously.

"C-can you feel that?"

"O-oh, m-ah, yes," Scorpius gasped. He looked happy, when he leaned his forehead against Neville's.

"How...how do you like my costume?" He asked.

Neville had to smile. "It's beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Scorpius chuckled, but before Neville could say anything else, he straightened up in his lap. "Wait. I'll take off a few things, so you have a better view. Because I'm rather proud of it. With the Armortentia I had help from Albus, but this I did all on my own."

"Oh, er..." Neville stared as Scorpius pulled the hoody over his head and revealed more and more of this precious piece of art that was his body, with porcelain skin, slender built, completed by pink, hard nipples and an almost invisible line of silver-blond hair reaching up to his perfectly shaped belly button.

"Hello-ho! Don't stare, help me!"

Neville snapped out of it and realised that Scorpius had a few problems getting his arms, which he had lifted over his head, and the wings out of the hoody at the same time.

"Oh. Sorry. Wait," he rambled and did his best to help.

When the hoody had come off completely, Scorpius almost looked shy how he sat there in his lap.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful, I can't..." He couldn't grasp how beautiful Scorpius was.

And Scorpius only smiled and blushed and – oh, fuck...

Neville had to clear his throat. "Am I getting this right? You...want _me_?"

The blond blinked with fluttering lashes. "Yess!"

"But why – why would someone so beautiful and intelligent want someone like me?"

Scorpius chuckled. "That's one reason," he answered and put his arms back on Neville's shoulders. "You're so humble it's almost cute. And you're always so sweet and caring, not just with your plants. And, Salazar! Look. At. You. You're tanned and tall and...argh, so _fit_ , I had to do this now or I'll screw up my outstanding Herbology grade by sporting a boner every. Fucking. Lesson!"

It was probably not a good decision to imagine that scenario, but it wasn't really a decision either. It was pretty arousing, though, that was clear, and so Neville didn't say no when Scorpius leaned in for another kiss and couldn't stop his curious hand that caressed his naked, soft skin.

"Oh, yes," the blond gasped against his lips. "I forgot your _hands_! I _love_ your hands, so please, don't stop putting them on me wherever you li – eek, oh. _Oh_."

Those wonderful sounds Scorpius made at the touch of Neville's hand to his crotch, where he had cupped him through the tights and was now gently massaging him.

"You feel so good...," he whispered.

" _T-this_ feels so good...," the blond moaned.

"Oh shit, I'm so doomed..."

"No," Scorpius panted, "No, you're awesome. This is awesome, please...more..."

Neville swallowed. He could still go back now, but when he looked at the blond and when he breathed in his scent, he couldn't think clearly anymore.

"Why do you – why do you do this?" he asked. "This is dangerous. I could get unpredictable."

Scorpius smiled at him, his eyes glazed with lust and his hips shamelessly rutting against his hand. "No. You'd never. Common, please...unwrap me. Neville..."

Of fuck, he just did that. He pulled the elastic waistband of the tights down, and seeing Scorpius's hard cock spring flat against his belly made his own dick twitch.

"Oh my..." Before he could stop himself, he had his fingers wrapped around him again and was enjoying every moan and mewling he could elicit from the blond with every jerk of his hand.

"Nev...want...want you too – stop."

"What?"

"Take that off," Scorpius demanded and pulled at his jumper.

Neville hesitated for a second, but then pulled it over his head and let it fall to the floor. He couldn't help but blush slightly the way Scorpius was looking at him. His eyes were on fire, his pretty tongue darted out to lick his delicious lips, and then his hands were everywhere.

"Neville...fuck, why do you look so good? Have you always looked so good o-or do you have to reach a certain age to be so absolutely gorgeous?"

Neville chocked on a laugh. "What do you – was that...a compliment?"

"Salazar, _yes_! None of the boys in our dorm look like that – not even the ones that play Quidditch. A-and my dad neither."

Neville chocked again, this time on a cry of despair. Draco. He hadn't thought about Draco. He was going to kill him.

Neville gasped when Scorpius's hands were suddenly on his jeans, and with the thought of Scorpius's father piercing his back like an ice-cold dagger, he tried to push them away again, but then Scorpius kissed him, snogged the hell and all dark thoughts out of him, and the wish to be freed of those too tight jeans was just too all-consuming...

He whimpered with pleasure into their kiss as his painfully throbbing erection was coaxed out of its cage and could finally unfold freely. Yes, this was good...

He snapped back when he suddenly realised that Scorpius had stopped kissing him and gasped.

When Neville opened his eyes worryingly, he could see the blond stare at him.

"Ooh, shit! You...you're so _big_..."

Neville didn't know what to say to that. "What...what have you expected?"

Scorpius blushed, and it was a flush of red not only on his cheeks but also on his neck, reaching down even to his chest. "I-I don't know – I mean, I've hoped that you're well equipped, b-but... I'm not sure if my virgin hole can take you like that..." He bit his lip and Neville thought he had to come right then and there.

"Y-your – w-what? Oh my...no." He stammered, but didn't really know what he wanted to say. All his brain capacities were occupied with projecting this one image into his mind.

Scorpius licked his lips and found new courage. Gently, he stroked Neville's arms. Then he asked: "Do you...do you want to see it?"

Neville's brain was beginning to think like the two detectives. One end was screaming: "Noo! Stop this! That's wrong!", and the other was whispering "Yes!" They suspiciously sounded like Ginny and Luna.

Neville went with silver eyes and soft, fair hair, because the Armortentia left him no choice.

"Yes. Please." He whispered in awe.

Scorpius smiled shyly, but also very pleased. Slowly he shuffled around so that he could slide from Neville's lap onto the sofa where he put his chest and arms against the arm rest and spread his knees.

Neville could see the thick dragon's tail growing out of his coccyx, falling down between his perfectly shaped cheeks and over Neville's thighs. And apparently Scorpius could even move it – at least he could see him try lifting it a bit up.

"Ugh, it's so heavy, I guess you have to help me with the tail..."

"Er, okay, I'll just..."

Neville couldn't help but stroke the soft butt cheeks first before carefully lifting the tail and –

"Oh Merlin help me..."

The hole in the tights was almost reaching down far enough, and Neville thought he could already see it underneath the ripping seams.

"D-don't stare," Scorpius squeeled. "I-I mean – I appreciate it, but...could you please...?"

"The tights?" Neville asked and didn't know where he took his voice from.

"Yess..."

He took the waistband between his hand, the other on Scorpius's tail, and er...

"Do...do I have to get the whole tail through that...?"

"Oh, shit, yes," Scorpius only seemed to realise then. "I mean – No! Just rip it."

Neville groaned.

And Scorpius giggled. He actually did giggle. "You like that? That turns you on? Sweet Salazar, I love you more and m- ooh!"

The sound of ripping fabric turned Neville on as much as the sight that greeted him. Scorpius's hole was so pink and perfect, and, oh Merlin, twitching, that he simply had to dive in and kiss it.

He kissed those perfect cheeks, licked the crack, and when he finally stuck his tongue through the tight ring of muscles, Scorpius gave the prettiest of all screams.

"Oh – eeeh, ohno, Neville... W-why does this feel so g-good? Oh shit...!"

The dragon's tail slumped onto his head when he let it go and reached between Scorpius's legs to find his already leaking cock desperate to be jerked off.

It went really fast, with Scorpius fucking his face eagerly one second, and the next he was already comming in his hand and on the sofa with stuttering hips.

Neville felt like being intoxicated once more. Maybe his butt had absorbed the Armortentia best. Oh fuck, it didn't matter. This was incredible. And he wanted to be in there, burried deep between those clenching walls.

Scorpius pushed him away and tried to turn around. "Ooh...wait... I need a moment. Oh, Neville..."

Neville had to smile when he saw his face that spoke of ultimate pleasure. "You liked it?"

Scorpius only chuckled as if to say: You're still asking?

Then he got up slowly and to Neville's pure delight he got onto the floor between his knees.

"Haven't done this before, okay?" he said, looking up with those beautiful eyes... "Okay, Neville? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes," Neville panted, "Yes. Please. Scorpius."

The blond smiled, looking very pleased, then he bent down and wrapped those delicious, pink lips around the tip of his cock.

Oh Merlin. Oh Fuck.

His hips jerked on their own will, but Scorpius only put his hands to his thighs to hold him down as best as possible and try it again.

He didn't reach very deep, but his tongue was doing things to Neville...oh my. And then he started sucking, slowly pushing deeper onto him until Neville could feel how he hit the back of his throat.

"D-don't hurt yourself," he breathed, his hands shaking.

Scorpius took them and put them to his head. He looked up to him while doing so and – winked.

Neville bucked his hips before he could stop himself. He started caressing the soft, blond hair, brushing through it, entangling his fingers and pulling at it once when the blond suddenly started fondling his balls.

Oh, and he was moaning shamelessly. Scorpius's name, praise, obsceneties.

And then Scorpius was starting to move, up and down, sucking, licking, sucking...

"N-aah...! Scor – Sco- ah, I'm gonna – I'm co-o-aahhn...!"

He was coming, onto that hot tongue and – f-fuck – all over that beatiful face.

Scorpius didn't look less angelic like that, he only looked extremely hot too. And he bit his lip in a way that let Neville doubt this had really been an accident.

"Oops. Sorry, I...I was taken by surprise and I kind of – "

Neville kissed him fiercely, longingly, as if he hadn't just had a mind-blowing orgasm.

When Scorpius needed air to breathe, Neville sucked his jaw instead, his throat, his neck.

"Oh fuck, you still smell so good... When is this...I thought it would stop if I came once..."

Scorpius chuckled. "Apparently not. Look, and I'm already hard again. You..." He licked his lips and locked eyes with Neville. "You sure you can't try and fuck me?"

  
  


It was a wonder that Neville had kept at least some of his sense after that.

He was so proud of Scorpius when he presented him the small bottle of Flitterbloom sap and told him he had milked it on his own. "Just like you've told us to, Professor."

"I-It's Neville."

"Ooh, you're blushing."

He had pushed Scorpius against the sofa rest and watched the sap dribbling down his crack over his balls, and had generously spread it over his pretty thighs, still partly clad in those tights.

He had already been hard again himself by then, when he gently grabbed the dragon's tail and told Scorpius to tightly close his legs.

Pulling up the tail, Neville started to fuck those delicious thighs now, and everytime he brushed Scorpius's balls, the blond mewled with pleasure.

Neville didn't even notice that he was rutting against his sofa until his pretty dragon came untouched.

"G-go on, go on," he pleaded when he wanted to stop, and reached behind to pull apart his butt cheeks.

Neville groaned at that sight, but couldn't resist the invitation. He thrust along the crack, hitting the tail with every upward thrust, and when Scorpius begged him to come on him, he just did that.

Scorpius was a beatiful mess, when he slumped against the sofa rest, but he looked so happy that Neville had to hug him from behind and pull him as close to his chest as possible.

He kissed his cheek and his neck and his shoulder, and even though he didn't feel horny any more, he could still smell the Armortentia.

"Maybe you... I mean, I'm not gonna...er, I'm good now, no worry, but maybe you should take a bath? To wash off the Armortentia? Er, and other stuff?"

Scorpius chuckled, his eyes still closed. He mumbled something Neville didn't quite catch.

"What?"

"There never was any Armortentia. My perfume contains lemon, lilac's in my shampoo. And Pepper Imps is the flavour of my tooth paste."

Neville froze.

"W-w-w-w-what?!?"

Scorpius grinned shamelessly.

"Trick or treat, trick or treat, give us something good to eat. If you don't, we don't care, we'll put red ants in your hair. Trick or treat, trick or treat, we love candy oh so sweet, each and every Halloween, we all say trick or treat." He sang before turning around slightly to look at him. "So I think I tricked you _and_ got my treat."

Neville was speechless. But of course. He always forgot that his little angel was a Slytherin. And a Malfoy too.

"Oh, no, Neville! Don't look so devastated! I still meant everything I said. I only had to make you think you had no other choice, you see? Or else you'd never touch me, because you're such a gentleman. But I love you, and it's okay that you like me too. _I_ think that's okay. And that's the only thing that counts. Right?"

Neville had to laugh a little, because he couldn't believe how relieved he was.

"I guess it's not _that_ easy," he said, "but it's a start."

"Yes," Scorpius seemed to be happy with that. "A start." And then he leaned in to kiss him, and Neville thought he had to melt.

"But that idea of a bath sounded awesome." The blond grinned. "Are we still up to that?"

"Mmh," Neville made. "Of course."

"And then I can have my Pepper Imps treat bag?"

"Yes, that too."

"Yay! Sorry for the sofa though. But my Scourgify is legend."

Neville chuckled. "I can take care of that too."

"Oh. Look. My tail's shrinking! More space in the tub!"

Neville laughed. "More space in the tub," he agreed and decided he was going with Luna, because if this wasn't love beyond repair he didn't know either.


End file.
